Kano
Appearance He has blue hair and wears a icy blue shinigami uniform most likely due to his hair and the nature of his Zanpakutō. Personality Fairly calm and gets along with most people. Synopsis Childhood Kano is unlike most of the lower noble families, instead of residing in the Seretei his family lived in the human world in the Artic. Due to that he developed a love for nature especially for winter. When he was only 15 he ventured out in a blizzard where he met his Zanpakutō spirit which is a polar bear. Due to his father being a shinigami he never had to go to the Soul Reaper Academy and thus never took the exam to enlist in the Gotei 13. Zero Division Recruitment Arc He's only been seen fighting several un-seated officers in the 5th Division courtyard in which he buried them in a pile of snow. He just recently learned of the new mission concerning Hueco Mundo but said someone with his skills is not suited to fight the threat of Arrancars and high level Shinigami. Second Coming of Aizen Arc He was seen in the fourth chapter of the arc with Yoko trying to relay a message to captains Tsuyoshi and Fujin. Powers and Abilities Kano has only shown basic shinigami skills and nothing more. However his Kido level is below average as performing a level 20 Hado spell is extremely difficult for him. Zanpakutō Nadare takes the form of a long sword with a blue hilt. It's tsuba is shaped like an octagonal snowflake. *Shikai: The relaese command is "Bury them" When released it takes the form of an icy spear. :Shikai Special Ability: Can summon snow from the tip of the spear. Also when Kano swings his spear it creates freezing air currents. Any water in the immediate vicinity quickly frrezes as well. Bankai: Not yet achieved Relationships *'Zukia Tojiro': Holds him in high regard but is wary of him due to his brutal nature. *'Umi': Repsects her slighty only due to her posistion in the 5th Divsion and not her abilities. *'Ursa': Kano says she is a cold blooded bitch. She is often mean to him because he is beneath her, in retaliation he sometimes covers her room in snow from his Zanpakutō. *'Ren Yamatoro': Gets alongs with ren despite the whole gay thing and often comforts him when he gets depressed because the captain dosen't love him the way he does. They often fight together on the weekends and at the end of their training go out for ice cream. *'Yoko': They don't talk much, however he finds his femenine personality rather annoying. *'Toshiro Hitsugaya': He sees him as a role model possibly due to the similar nature of their Zanpakutō. However they have never formerly met as Toshiro was promoted to the Zero Division shortly after his promotion. Trivia * Is the only noble family to live outside the Seretei * Finds older women attractive * Hates vegetables especially ocra and carrots. Quotes * "Ouch!" * "It's too hot" * "Bury them Nadare" Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:5th Division Category:Seated Officer